


佣人

by 9257yanmaimain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, M/M, brock rumlow - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform, 交叉骨 - Freeform, 冬叉 - Freeform, 冬日战士 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9257yanmaimain/pseuds/9257yanmaimain
Summary: 朗姆洛喝完了他的酒，那股辛辣呛人的气味从他的舌头上窜进鼻腔，他蜜褐色的双眼里盛满了审视又恶劣的笑意，在年轻人拘束的脸和坐姿上来回逡巡着，他的目光游过巴基结实的手臂肌肉，和洗到发白的短袖上衣下隆起的胸肌时吹了一记口哨，这让巴基不自在极了，他只有半个屁股搁在椅子上，并且感觉自己就像暴露在朗姆洛目光下的一块牛肉。





	佣人

**Author's Note:**

> 超黄的。

“所以……我的工作内容就是照顾你的起居，洗衣做饭？”

这个名叫巴基 巴恩斯的年轻人仍然有些拘束，显然没有从“一个正规的家政服务面试为什么会选在酒吧里进行”的疑惑中解脱出来，而他的面试官——一个富有的商人，布洛克 朗姆洛先生则晃动着他酒杯里的威士忌，饶有兴致的从一层半透明的玻璃杯后观察着他。

“只是洗衣做饭我用得着给你每个月三万块？”朗姆洛先生反问道，薄薄一杯底的棕黄色酒浆被他倒进嘴里，让他本身就沙哑的嗓音显得更不真实了。

巴基不说话了。每个月三万块，如果做得好还有额外一万块的奖金，这是他能找到的所有符合条件的招聘工作里薪资最诱人的一个了。巴基离开布鲁克林到纽约来已经过了三个月，几乎花光了身上的每一分钱，他在建筑工地扛过水泥，送过快递，甚至去给高档小区做过保安，为了生存他几乎连尊严都出卖了，但仍然还是不知道下一顿饭在哪里，他需要钱，太需要了。

但他仍然不确定这份工作的可靠性，在巴基看来，朗姆洛先生还没有衰老到没法照顾自己的程度，况且给一个洗衣做饭的佣人每月三万块的工资？他不像是那种钱多的没处花的有钱混蛋。

但巴基错了，他面前的确实就是一个十足的有钱的混蛋。朗姆洛喝完了他的酒，那股辛辣呛人的气味从他的舌头上窜进鼻腔，他蜜褐色的双眼里盛满了审视又恶劣的笑意，在年轻人拘束的脸和坐姿上来回逡巡着，他的目光游过巴基结实的手臂肌肉，和洗到发白的短袖上衣下隆起的胸肌时吹了一记口哨，这让巴基不自在极了，他只有半个屁股搁在椅子上，并且感觉自己就像暴露在朗姆洛目光下的一块牛肉。

“听着……年轻人。”朗姆洛说话了，他放下杯，似乎在仔细地斟酌着用词，好让这个年轻人能稍微不那么紧绷。“工资就像我们电话里谈的那样，每月三万块，如果你'干'得好，追加一万块的奖金。清楚吗？”

“是的，先生。”巴基微微放松下来。

“但我们仍然有些小问题——”朗姆洛换了种语气，试探性的看着巴基的任何面部表情。“如你所见，我五十岁，有事业，单身，不工作时我也会收拾收拾屋子，饭做得也不错——Right，我只想找个伴儿，你明白我的意思吗？”

巴基的脊背猛地挺直了，同时一只脚撑住了地面，整个人摆出了一副要和朗姆洛决斗的架势来。他明白朗姆洛的意思吗？他当然明白，噢，这群该死的阔佬！他还从没有觉得自己的尊严能被这样侮辱过。

“嘿！嘿，放松下来，小老虎。”富商也猛地后退了一步，他坐着的椅子腿往后用力地刮着地板发出了刺耳的一声，朗姆洛摊开手示意巴基冷静下来，像驯兽那样不断打着口哨。“Easy，tiger，你想要更多的钱，就总得付出点儿什么，不是吗？”

钱，钱，这个美妙的字眼让巴基冷静下来，他重新坐回椅子上，有些沮丧又愤怒地端起朗姆洛给他们两个买的那杯酒迅速倒进了嘴里，然后用一双微微被酒呛红了眼眶的蓝眼睛看向朗姆洛。“所以，我得陪你睡觉是吗？”

“就是这么回事。”朗姆洛咧开嘴。“我可以告诉你的事，我兴许有点儿老了，但绝对健康，甚至可以跟你去做个检查，嘿，你有男朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“非常好，我对你满意极了，tiger，咱俩可以现在就签合同。”巴基的牛仔裤还是两三年前的款式，套在他身上显然有点发紧了，朗姆洛的视线落在被发白的牛仔紧紧裹住的那一团上，用舌头卷走了嘴唇上残留的一点酒味。“还是说，你得再考虑考虑？”

巴基还是头一回接触到这些有钱人的龌龊，他有些手足无措，却没有展露出来。他重新转回身去面对着吧台，一只手掌紧紧地握住了喝空的酒杯，把底下的杯垫都攥得咯吱作响。他想着远在布鲁克林的妹妹，还有刚刚做了那什么手术急需用钱的他的好朋友罗杰斯，咬紧的后槽牙把他的脸颊都微微鼓出来了一块儿，连朗姆洛都看出了他的犹豫。

“别太紧张，年轻人，跟和小妞儿玩没什么分别。”朗姆洛的嗓音微微发哑，带着笑意，就像被一层漫过水面的酒泡着。罗杰斯账单上那一连串可怕的数字还有他的妹妹占据了巴基的大脑，他几乎没再怎么犹豫，抽出钢笔在合同上签上了自己的名字，一式两份。朗姆洛收起了他的那份，蜜褐色的眼里盛满了笑意，他率先站起身，像摸条看门犬那样摸了一把巴基的头发。“Goodboy，来吧，我们得先给你换一身行头。”

巴基坐在朗姆洛的车里，跟着他几乎跑遍了整个高档购物区，朗姆洛虽然看起来着实滚蛋了一点，但这个活了半个世纪的老男人确实有点儿不一样的审美眼光，巴基土到掉渣的短袖和牛仔裤被他直接扫进了垃圾桶里，取而代之的是一套挺括贴身的西装，一套舒适简单的常服，朗姆洛甚至给他买了全套的洗漱品和浴袍。

“就当是第一个月的奖金。”朗姆洛换了一套常服，穿着件V领的黑半袖站在厨房里切菜，薄薄的棉布把他结实的肌肉都显露了出来，巴基才注意到他雇主的身材也不错。他的拘谨一直持续到现在，以至于他现在只能像一尊僵硬的大理石像那样坐在沙发上，身体挺拔得像一颗杨树，双手规矩的摆在膝盖上。朗姆洛切着青椒，抬起头看了他一眼。“当过兵？”

“游骑兵。”巴基放轻了声音，同时微微摩挲着自己的左手，说到这段经历他总显得不那么自信。

“嚯。”朗姆洛短促地笑了一声，把剩下的菜一股脑扫进了玻璃碗里，声音终于提示了巴基他的身份到底是什么，巴基慌忙站起来，几大步就迈进了厨房，站在朗姆洛身后试图把厨刀从他手里夺过来。

兴许是那头黑发的气势压过了一切，巴基这会儿才注意到其实他的雇主个头才刚刚到他的肩膀，他的手臂从朗姆洛身体两侧绕过来拿着厨刀，而他的雇主完全被他夹在了操作台和他的身体中间，两具成年男性的成熟健壮的躯体几乎要紧紧地贴在一起，情况这才开始有些尴尬了。

巴基突然就僵住了，他脑子里塞满了对这份特殊工作的略微的排斥和鄙夷，同时又紧张于那个一定会发生的“工作内容”，相比之下反而朗姆洛淡定许多，他扯开嘴角发笑，从眼角皮肤深刻的纹路里散发着对年轻人的嘲笑。朗姆洛索性扔下手里的一把四季豆，用沾满水的手掌心拍了拍巴基紧绷起来的肩臂，然后灵活地脱离了他的包围圈。“忍着点，小狼狗，Jesus——daddy还以为你对男人没兴趣来着。”

这句话让巴基的脸迅速红到了脖颈，好在午饭相安无事，巴基压抑着尴尬给他们两个做了一顿布鲁克林口味的晚餐，用叉子压着四季豆往嘴里放的时候简直就像塞着毒药，与巴基的浑身不自在相比朗姆洛简直惬意极了，他喝着巴基熬的汤，甚至还不时和巴基开一些只有男人才懂的下流玩笑，让巴基有那么几个瞬间的错觉，仿佛朗姆洛是他的长辈，而不是花钱买他上床的有钱人。

朗姆洛的别墅够大，下午他就在书房里办他的公，朗姆洛允许巴基自己在别墅里走走，他找到了一个废弃的游戏室，一个被上了锁的房间，还有几个小型的室内酒吧，别墅后身通向庭院的长走廊上铺满了厚厚的长毛地毯，兴许在夏天的晚上朗姆洛冲了澡，就穿着一件浴袍带着酒走到这，然后看着不远处被钢铁森林囚禁住的灰色月亮。

下午两点钟他转够了，实在没什么地方可去，又十分抗拒到他的雇主身边，只好在书房在的门厅里找了个沙发坐下来，在玻璃窗投进来的阳光烘烤下昏昏欲睡。

晚上——这个令他紧张无比的时刻终于到了，他给朗姆洛烤了只鸡，鸡肉金黄油光的皮上刷着一层厚厚的果酱和蜂蜜，肚子里塞满了香料和配菜，朗姆洛吃了不少，但却没有像巴基期待的那样饱足得想要尽快睡觉。朗姆洛喝光了餐酒，又给自己切了一杯底威士忌冲淡蜂蜜的腻味，率先推开椅子站起身，把餐巾扯下来扔到了桌上。

“冲个澡，半小时以后主卧等你。”

朗姆洛洗好了澡，浴袍松垮的袒露着一大片带水的胸膛十分坦荡地把浴室让给巴基，这让巴基更加难为情了，原本他并不觉得“和一个男人”共用浴室这件事有什么奇怪，但刚刚打到他账户里那三万块就像块烙铁，沉甸甸的坠在他的胃里，让他整个人都充斥这一种扭曲又愤怒的绝望当中，这反而让他有些自暴自弃的释然了。巴基抓着自己的浴袍，匆匆地看了坦荡过了头的朗姆洛一眼，然后侧着身挤进了浴室，甚至还关上了门。

年轻人的那股子拘束劲儿让朗姆洛想要发笑，他从床头柜的小酒架里拿了一瓶杰克丹尼出来，食指和中指勾着两只玻璃杯上了床，解开浴袍，甚至还切了只雪茄。

老实说，他没指望着这次“特殊服务”能让他有多爽快，巴恩斯先生简直就像个二十岁出头的愣头青，朗姆洛甚至怀疑他到底清不清楚跟男人应该怎么玩儿——他可不是什么二十五岁的芝加哥嘻哈男孩儿，他的腰几年前就出了问题。所以最好的结果就是——今晚就当做一场亲身教学，毕竟每条小狼狗都得有主人去教，才知道不能在房间里撒尿。

雪茄烟呛人的辣味顺着朗姆洛的喉咙往肺里钻，他就放任着这呛味去荼毒他饱受摧残的肺，同时转过头隔着一层被水汽蒸湿的磨砂玻璃，观察里头那个不断动着的肉色的人形。

横拉门被巴基往一侧推开，然后朗姆洛就看着像是什么艺术品的处女招揽似的，先是小狼狗结实又隆起的肩膀和手臂出现在门的边缘，然后是他鼓涨的胸肌，水流顺着巴基的皮肤和肌肉的沟壑往下滑动，有些隐没在那一团棕褐色的毛发里，有些则消失在浴巾白色的边缘里。

“啧。”朗姆洛觉得这浴巾碍事儿极了，他记得下午的大采购没包括这种多余的东西，小狼狗用了他的。

但巴基的身材让他挪不开眼睛，朗姆洛敢说，就算是把老佛爷的那些小宝贝凑到一块儿来和这条狼狗比较，也没几个能够压他一头的——他的肌肉，骨架，每一块皮肤都像米隆雕刻出来的艺术品，充斥着一种让人脸红心跳的攻击性，但他的脸太无害了，就像朗姆洛说的，像条找不到骨头吃的小流浪狗，他棕褐色的头发被水打湿了，一条一条凝固在一起从脸两侧垂下来，睫毛也都凝固成了一小撮一小撮，整个人散发着潮湿的水汽。

巴基一手抓紧了围在腰胯上的浴巾，光着脚掌拘谨地站在浴室门口的吸水脚垫上，显然抗拒着在往朗姆洛的大床方向多走一步。

“过来，到爹地这儿来。”朗姆洛从床头坐起来，双眼里闪烁着某种不怀好意的笑意。巴基走过去，不知是错觉还是怎么的，室内温度适宜的空调这会儿吹在他身上突然像是西伯利亚刺骨的寒风，让他腿上的每根汗毛都倒立起来了，然后朗姆洛解开了他的浴巾，他坐在床边上，一手拿着雪茄烟，视线微微低垂着刚好能把这安安静静蛰伏的巨物收入眼底。

“啧。”朗姆洛把烟喷在这东西上，用空着的手裹住了它。“你有一根好屌，年轻人。”

噢——这太惊人了。巴基几乎呻吟出来，在过去也有过同性为他做过这种事，他们在荒郊野地里互相取暖，在杂草和芭蕉叶的掩护下干一切能够缓解压力的事，却从未做到过最后一步——但这和那些不一样，太不一样，不是说朗姆洛丰富的经验和技巧如何在他灵活又覆盖薄茧的手掌中蹂躏着他的老二，而是这种为钱低头的耻辱感，让他迅速的抬头了。

朗姆洛发出了一声细不可闻的感叹，用雪茄烟的末端在他兴致高昂的龟头上磨着圈，压缩品粗糙的表面上还带着男人濡湿的唾液痕迹，一些尖锐的刺痛让更热烈的火焰从那块儿冲上了巴基的大脑，然后更让人疯狂的事发生了——他有钱的雇主放下了烟，主动低下头去，把他整个儿含了进去。

Fuck，Fuck！巴基不经常爆粗口，但现在他想要把所有能想到的东西全部痛快的骂上一遍，朗姆洛洗过了澡，嚣张了一整天的黑发此时脱离了发胶的束缚、柔软的堆在他的头上，这个年纪差不多有他两个大的男人技巧也丰富得惊人，那条舌头灵活得像条缠绕在他阴茎上的热蛇，不断把他淌水又滑腻的顶端深深含进喉咙里又吐出来，那个狭窄的地方还带着被烟和酒泡透的辣味，让巴基几乎就要交代在他嘴里。

这是他二十几年来最棒的口活儿——不，也许会是一生当中最棒的口活儿。巴基疯狂地想，一只手掌有力地扣在了朗姆洛的后脑勺上，压迫着他向下，同时微微耸动起腰胯，两片臀肉紧紧地夹在一起，屁股和大腿被朗姆洛的双手抓的生疼，但什么也比不上朗姆洛这张深深裹住他鸡巴的嘴。

雇主拧起眉毛，显然他不喜欢脱离了他掌控的局面，朗姆洛像是报复似的裹住巴基的顶端要命的一吸，然后抬起了头。他眉心聚拢成了一个川字，这条狼狗搞得他喉管发疼。“你得学着循序渐进，puppy，我才是daddy。”

巴基看起来有些茫然，那种要命的快感让他一时还无法清醒过来，他的眼圈泛着红，嘴唇微微的抿着，牙齿咬合的地方甚至像小孩儿似的微微鼓出来，要不是一根超过平均值的、兴致高昂的、颜色和尺寸都极为可观的老二正尝试着戳到朗姆洛脸上去，他八成要以为待会儿张开腿挨干的那个是这个年轻的小受气包才对。

Fuck.朗姆洛用拇指和食指揉捏着发酸的下巴，反而咧开嘴笑了一声，他烟酒都不离手，但牙齿却很白，这个几乎五十岁的老男人靠在床头上，浴袍早就被他解开得松垮了，蜜色的胸膛和腹肌大大方方的袒露在巴基目光之下，他甚至屈起一条腿，往一侧展开，巴基几乎克制不住自己的视线想去探索那个被浴袍阴影遮蔽住的、被他们彼此都清楚是被什么玩意儿撑起来的黑暗的神秘区域。

“过来，小狗。”朗姆洛一只手往后梳着半干的黑发，总有几绺从他指缝中间逃脱，叛逆的朝着天花板，他另一只手伸进了浴袍里，掌心微微的拢成一个半圆，不断在浴袍的遮蔽着起起伏伏。

朗姆洛的嗓音带着畅快又惬意的叹息，他闭上眼睛，旁若无人的伺候自己，又或者是故意做给巴基看，总之不管他有什么目的，他都成功了，巴基现在完全挪不开眼，像个被海妖蛊惑的水手，只是这个妖怪和他一样是个男性，并且不年轻。但巴基并不觉得他老，甚至于——很性感。

这就很奇怪了，在踏入那间小酒吧之前的二十几年人生里巴基都坚定不移的相信自己只对女孩儿感兴趣，想想那些柔嫩的长腿，胸部和尖又娇气的呻吟，但现在通通都比不上朗姆洛潮湿的蜜色胸膛，上下滑动的喉结，屈起的一条腿，从喉咙深处冒出来的，沙哑又迷人的喘息。

巴基抬腿爬上床，一只手臂撑在了朗姆洛的旁边，另一只手被朗姆洛牵引着，顺着他浴袍的底部摸进了那个让他挪不开眼的神秘阴影里——一手滑腻和湿润，显然朗姆洛在这一切之前就把自己准备好了。

“总要做好准备，年轻人。”朗姆洛掀开一只眼皮，蜜褐色的眼仁里闪烁着愉快的光，但很快就在巴基没入他身体的几根手指下变成了一声难捱的闷哼。“上帝，善待老年人吧，混球。”

朗姆洛的扩张很充分，润滑剂的香味和一股难以说明的腥檀气味从巴基的手上开始扩散，那个湿热又紧缩的小入口紧紧地绞着他的手指，又绵软的上下吞咽着仿佛邀请他更加深入，巴基能看到朗姆洛的紧绷，他的腹肌几乎都凝固成了一块一块，胸肌微微的颤抖着，巴基无师自通，俯下身热情又认真的舔掉他脖颈上头发滴下的水，然后抽出双手扶住雇主结实蜜色的大腿往一侧拉开，以标准的传教士体位插入了朗姆洛。

“噢——MotherFucker……”朗姆洛发出了一声痛苦的喘息，过大的玩意儿就像一根烧热的铁杵捅进了他的屁股，巴基把他钉在了床上，还他妈是用这种他几乎没法儿反抗的破烂体位。朗姆洛一只手盖在脸上，透过他温热宽大的手掌心窒息地呼吸，兴奋的老二甚至都差点因此而萎靡下去，蔫巴巴的垂下头，在他们两个几乎紧贴的胯下晃荡。“动一动，操，动啊！”

妈的，现在朗姆洛知道巴基为什么是游骑兵了，因为他一个最大的优势就在于，太他妈服从命令！朗姆洛整整煎熬了五分钟，期间这条咬人不叫的狼狗就这么一只手紧紧抓着床头，另外一只手牢牢地锁着他的大腿把他钉在和床头之间的小空间里，发狠又要命的捅他饱受煎熬的后门。

他觉得自己历经风霜的腰几乎要被巴基撞折了，那根要命的老二就像一根出场就不对劲的拐杖棒棒糖，淋错了位置的糖浆通通变成上头盘桓又跳动的青筋，灼热又兴奋地干着他被操出了水的屁股，那个小洞紧紧地咬着巴基的阴茎，饥渴地挽留它再用火热的圆头捣弄那些让他兴奋的地带。

隔着一层滑腻的碾磨巴基热烈的操他的前列腺，酸爽又尖锐的快感一波一波从那处涌上来，刺激得朗姆洛几乎要发了狂。巴基和他以前的床伴比差的远了，朗姆洛上过水手，上过飞行员，甚至上过他的商业伙伴，那些家伙的老二都不错，但太娴熟的技巧总让他找不到半点儿做爱还有的滋味，但巴基不同，巴基在这方面一无所知，假如朗姆洛不告诉他应该把鸡巴放在哪儿，他甚至不知道要通过哪个孔操他。

“过来，小狗。”朗姆洛一只手往后梳着半干的黑发，总有几绺从他指缝中间逃脱，叛逆的朝着天花板，他另一只手伸进了浴袍里，掌心微微的拢成一个半圆，不断在浴袍的遮蔽着起起伏伏。

朗姆洛的嗓音带着畅快又惬意的叹息，他闭上眼睛，旁若无人的伺候自己，又或者是故意做给巴基看，总之不管他有什么目的，他都成功了，巴基现在完全挪不开眼，像个被海妖蛊惑的水手，只是这个妖怪和他一样是个男性，并且不年轻。但巴基并不觉得他老，甚至于——很性感。

这就很奇怪了，在踏入那间小酒吧之前的二十几年人生里巴基都坚定不移的相信自己只对女孩儿感兴趣，想想那些柔嫩的长腿，胸部和尖又娇气的呻吟，但现在通通都比不上朗姆洛潮湿的蜜色胸膛，上下滑动的喉结，屈起的一条腿，从喉咙深处冒出来的，沙哑又迷人的喘息。

巴基抬腿爬上床，一只手臂撑在了朗姆洛的旁边，另一只手被朗姆洛牵引着，顺着他浴袍的底部摸进了那个让他挪不开眼的神秘阴影里——一手滑腻和湿润，显然朗姆洛在这一切之前就把自己准备好了。

“总要做好准备，年轻人。”朗姆洛掀开一只眼皮，蜜褐色的眼仁里闪烁着愉快的光，但很快就在巴基没入他身体的几根手指下变成了一声难捱的闷哼。“上帝，善待老年人吧，混球。”

朗姆洛的扩张很充分，润滑剂的香味和一股难以说明的腥檀气味从巴基的手上开始扩散，那个湿热又紧缩的小入口紧紧地绞着他的手指，又绵软的上下吞咽着仿佛邀请他更加深入，巴基能看到朗姆洛的紧绷，他的腹肌几乎都凝固成了一块一块，胸肌微微的颤抖着，巴基无师自通，俯下身热情又认真的舔掉他脖颈上头发滴下的水，然后抽出双手扶住雇主结实蜜色的大腿往一侧拉开，以标准的传教士体位插入了朗姆洛。

“噢——MotherFucker……”朗姆洛发出了一声痛苦的喘息，过大的玩意儿就像一根烧热的铁杵捅进了他的屁股，巴基把他钉在了床上，还他妈是用这种他几乎没法儿反抗的破烂体位。朗姆洛一只手盖在脸上，透过他温热宽大的手掌心窒息地呼吸，兴奋的老二甚至都差点因此而萎靡下去，蔫巴巴的垂下头，在他们两个几乎紧贴的胯下晃荡。“动一动，操，动啊！”

妈的，现在朗姆洛知道巴基为什么是游骑兵了，因为他一个最大的优势就在于，太他妈服从命令！朗姆洛整整煎熬了五分钟，期间这条咬人不叫的狼狗就这么一只手紧紧抓着床头，另外一只手牢牢地锁着他的大腿把他钉在和床头之间的小空间里，发狠又要命的捅他饱受煎熬的后门。

他觉得自己历经风霜的腰几乎要被巴基撞折了，那根要命的老二就像一根出场就不对劲的拐杖棒棒糖，淋错了位置的糖浆通通变成上头盘桓又跳动的青筋，灼热又兴奋地干着他被操出了水的屁股，那个小洞紧紧地咬着巴基的阴茎，饥渴地挽留它再用火热的圆头捣弄那些让他兴奋的地带。

隔着一层滑腻的碾磨巴基热烈的操他的前列腺，酸爽又尖锐的快感一波一波从那处涌上来，刺激得朗姆洛几乎要发了狂。巴基和他以前的床伴比差的远了，朗姆洛上过水手，上过飞行员，甚至上过他的商业伙伴，那些家伙的老二都不错，但太娴熟的技巧总让他找不到半点儿做爱还有的滋味，但巴基不同，巴基在这方面一无所知，假如朗姆洛不告诉他应该把鸡巴放在哪儿，他甚至不知道要通过哪个孔操他。

他的阴茎重新抬起头，颤颤巍巍地在他们两个激烈碰撞的腰胯中间晃荡，朗姆洛的阴茎勃起时有微微的弯度，这一点比年轻时曾让小妞儿们对他爱的不行，但现在不行，每一次巴基发狠地插入都会让他的老二甩在自己的肚皮上，那种酸涩的钝痛和激烈的快感混合在一起，让朗姆洛痛叫出声。

“操！用力！噢，Fuck，Fuck me……”他们两个越来越靠前，朗姆洛几乎被巴基整个顶在床头上颠，他仿佛变成了块儿被镶在巴基阴茎上的豆腐，每一次激烈的下沉都让他觉得自己从里到外被搅和成了一团。“妈的，爹地给了你三万块，…你他妈得再卖力点儿”

朗姆洛的手掌急迫地在巴基冒汗的胸膛上摸索，带茧的指腹急切地碾搓他紧绷的大块的胸肌，又去捏他的腰，碾住了颗紧实又小的肉粒要命的揉搓。

刺痛让巴基瞬间回过神来，几乎是被身体反应支配住了本能，他的手迅速有力地掐住了朗姆洛的脖子，致命的威胁着他的雇主的同时下身还在忘我地运动，朗姆洛难以置信地呛住了，谁能来为他解释一下“做爱对象突然想要掐死你”是怎么回事？一记又深又猛的冲刺顶的他猛地哽咽，朗姆洛头发爽得发麻，但依旧抬起一条腿用脚掌狠狠蹬住巴基的胸膛把他飞快地踹了出去，那根老二脱离他身体的时候滑腻又迅速带出了一股热流。

朗姆洛一手扶住脖颈咳了两声，他愤怒极了，正想要站起来给这条咬人的狼狗一点家教，就被狼狗狠狠地反扑。巴基抓住了他的一只手腕，同时迅速又漂亮地把他拉过来、拧转了他的整条手臂，把它反剪着压在朗姆洛背后。

朗姆洛双腿发软不得不跪在了床上，头朝着床尾的位置，他就像个被警察制服的罪犯似的那么跪着，脸被紧紧地压在了床上。朗姆洛痛苦地穿着粗气，半张脸都紧紧挨着床单，甚至被压迫着高高地撅起了屁股。他愤怒地大骂着身后仍然不松手的巴基，而后者半跪在他的身后，居高临下、像个统治者，就用这种姿势再次插入了朗姆洛。

他像操条母狗那样操朗姆洛，这让朗姆洛更加愤怒了，巴基的阴茎激烈又迅猛地摩擦着他的肠道，像一台高速运转的打桩机那样要命的干他，润滑剂和滑腻的体液早就把那儿弄得一塌糊涂了，巴基的老二深深埋在他屁眼里进出，那儿被撑磨得发红发青，两颗饱满的卵蛋用力地拍打着他的屁股，还有巴基的手掌，朗姆洛最后连咒骂也说不出口了，只有断气似的喘息，痛苦在快感中被蒸发了，他用拳头泄愤似的捶打着床单，阴茎在身下徒劳地弹跳着射出一股清水似的粘液，直到最后，这不识好歹的狼狗用力地操了他几下，抽出阴茎，一股发凉的液体射在了朗姆洛背上。

事后朗姆洛允许他今晚上睡在主卧里，原因不明，也许是他很满意巴基搓背的手法。

朗姆洛霸道的睡在床中间，巴基只能蜷缩起壮实的体格躺在一小条床上，他们两个背对着背，朗姆洛趴在床上，脸朝向窗户的一侧。

“五万。”朗姆洛的嗓子像在砂纸上蹭过。

“什么？”

“爹地每月给你五万，合同再延长三年。”


End file.
